A tiny little Secret
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs gave a paper with something written on it and it makes her smile from ear to ear what's on it?


A tiny little secret

**Title:** A tiny little secret

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
>Rating: T or FR13<p>

**Classification:** Romance **  
><strong>Spoilers: "Enemies Foreign" **  
>Summary:<strong> Gibbs gave a paper with something written on it and it makes her smile from ear to ear what's on it?

**Warning:** none

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**Feedbacks**: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N:** **Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci as always.**

**There is not plot is this, just a little idea, that I liked that came to me when I watched the episode. I hope you guys will like it.**

**As always thank you to my beta. Thanks also to reseda, and to all my reviewers for the support, you guys are amazing! **

**"My Angel", "Soft Medicine" and "Driving me Crazy" are being worked on.**

_**NCIS**_

_**A tiny little Secret**_

When Abby came out of the elevator she was smiling. She looked around the bullpen and was pleased to see that no one was there. With a smile on her face that extended to her eyes, she walked to her boss's desk.

Stopping in front of his desk, she let her fingers caress the lines on it. As always, there was a pile of case files sitting on it, waiting for him to check them. Walking around, she pulled back his seat and sat in it. Leaning back, she tangled her fingers together to support the back of her head.

The smile that was lighting up her face became even more radiant as she let her thoughts drift back on the paper Gibbs had handed her when the case was still going on. They were both leaning on an open box discussing the case and before Gibbs left he had written words down on a small paper, looking at her that particular way.

When her eyes had travelled upon his handwriting on the slip of paper, she hadn't been able to stop beaming.

_I love you._

The three most beautiful words in the world, at least in her world, had meant so much coming from him even though he hadn't voiced it.

Abby looked at the ceiling for a little longer before she sat straight on his chair again. She fetched a small piece of paper out of her lab coat. Opening the top drawer of his desk, she took a notepad and placed the note roughly in between two pages in the middle of the little book, then she purposefully put it back, diagonally. Placed like that he would know she put something in there for him.

She stood up then and walked her way back to the elevator. Analyses needed to be done in order to solve another case. Pressing the button to call the elevator, Abby did a happy little dance and then decided she would go for the stairs.

Abby and Gibbs had grown closer ever since she had learned the truth about Pedro Hernandez's murder, and since the little event when she had decided they needed to talk about all that by locking them both up in her lab. Abby had made him see that she was willing to do anything for him, no questions asked.

And now everything seemed to be taking on an all new meaning.

She had been working on her analyses for another hour when her cell phone rang; checking the caller ID brought a bright smile to her face that lit up her features.

Abby picked up, but didn't say a word and just listened. Closing her cell, she made sure her computers were still running, nodded her head and took her lab coat off. She pondered for a little if she should change her hair, but thought it would look better if she didn't change anything. She looked through the single window of her lab to check if she needed to take her umbrella with her. No, it seemed to be cold and gray outside. Perfect.

Putting her coat on, she took her bag and left her lab, switching off the lamps.

In the bullpen, every team member what busily typing on their keyboards. Tony and Ziva, however, had seen Gibbs hanging up the phone out of the corner of their eyes. They hadn't paid attention to what he had said though, nor did they know who their boss had been calling.

So they looked at one another when their boss stood up, telling them he was going to get a coffee, and that they knew what they had to do if something came up. McGee, who was still concentrating on something on his computer screen, had no idea of what was going on around him.

When Gibbs arrived at his house, he couldn't help the smile that caressed his lips as he noticed that Abby's car was already in the drive way, and seeing she wasn't in her car anymore, he supposed that she had let herself into his house.

He parked his car right behind hers, and a few moments later he was inside calling out her name. "Abby?"

"In the kitchen."

Entering his kitchen, he smiled at her as he watched her sipping at her coffee. He walked toward her and placed his lips on her cheek. He slowly took the mug out of her hands and took a gulp of the brown liquid himself.

Gibbs placed the mug on the kitchen counter and looked at her. "I really meant the words I wrote on that paper you're keeping in your agenda." He tells her softly.

"How did you..."

Gibbs smirked at her "I know you, Abbs. Did you mean the words I found scribbled on the small paper folded between my note pads?

Abby turned so she could face him completely, looking intently into his icy blue eyes. "What do you think?"

Gibbs leaned in and captured her lips with his for a slow and tender kiss. When he pulled back he looked at her, his eyes mischievous. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, but could do it again, I'm not sure I got the full implication of your answer." She told him in a seductive voice.

Gibbs pretended he had to think about it first, which earned him a gentle slap to the back of his head from her.

"You seem to have inherited someone's trademark..." He chuckled before leaning in to kiss her again, but this time the kiss was passionate, their tongues were dueling and fighting for control for a few moments calming down as they continued exploring each other's mouths.

Abby tangled her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her hips

Gibbs reluctantly broke the kiss in need for air. He pressed his forehead against hers as he waited for his breathing to return to normal and as it did, his right hand let go of her hip and his fingers formed the I love you sign.

"This is our tiny little secret" she said as she disentangled her arms from his neck and both her hands formed the ASL I love you sign in return.

_Our tiny little secret_ she thought, smiling, before leaning in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
